Unlimited Potential
by Artistic Tuba
Summary: A mysterious new pilot with a second Liger Zero has appeared, and he's looking for something. Rating may go up. Please R&R.


Unlimited Potential

Organized under strict rules and regulations, Zoid battles are fighting competitions help upon enormous battlefields, using mechanical combat units known as Zoids. The enthusiastic young warriors put their pride on the line, and sharpen their skills against one another. Battle mode approved. Area scanned. Battlefield set up. Ready, FIGHT!

_I do not own anything of ZOIDS except for my own personally purchased merchandise, and my O.C. and Zoid in this story (The Zoid is just a slightly different Liger Zero). Everything else belongs to Tomy studios, and other affiliates. This is just an idea I had for the organoid systems. Oh, and this starts a short time after Bit gets onto the Blitz Team and beats the Zaber Team. Enjoy._

Chapter 1: A New Warrior

Greetings Zoid Warrior,

Thank you for registering with the ZBC. You are receiving this e-Mail because you have been accepted into the tournament. Your Warrior number is 32515. Please enter this number into your Zoid's information memory drive. Good luck, and see you on the battlefield.

Zoids Battle Commission Management

The young man reading the email on the screen smiled. He wore a plain red t-shirt, black cargo pants, and black tennis shoes. He was sitting in a hotel room, overlooking a vast, desert landscape, his laptop set up on a table. He took out a piece of paper and wrote down his warrior number, then put it in his pocket.

"I'll just enter it tomorrow." The man said. He had light skin, with a decent tan; his blonde hair came down to just below his ears, with his bangs pushed behind the ears, and aqua blue eyes. (The blonde hair blue eye thing has NOTHING to do with the story. Lol.) "I can't wait for my first battle."

The next morning, the young man ran out of the hotel, and straight to the attached Zoid hanger. Inside one of the garage cells, was a pitch black liger. There was only one other like this one, and it was pure white. That was the Liger Zero, the man knew. This was the Liger Zero-1. It wasn't necessarily more advanced, but it was simply made after the Liger Zero.

The man smiled, "Hey, Liger. Ready to finally start fighting in the tournament?" He was answered with a growl from the Zoid. He chuckled, "I see you're just as excited as I am. And hey, maybe you'll meet your brother." The Liger made a different growl, and the man nodded. "Let me go get checked out of the hotel, and we'll head to the hover cargo."

This man traveled alone, and many people asked why he had a hover cargo. His reasoning was that he had 5 different armor sets for his liger. He had: The standard Zero armor; the Jager, speed improvement armor; the Schneider, strength enhancing armor with blades; the Panzer armor, with extreme firepower and defense capabilities; and one last one that he kept under wraps, and very rarely used. The X armor, as he called it, came with two, dual shock blades, which could be placed next to each other and used as an electric pulse gun, undercarriage Dual Impact Cannons, and light, but very effective armor. All of the armor he had, he had put a custom paint job on. Namely, dark colors. The Zero armor and X armor were both pitch black. The Jager armor was a deep, navy blue. Schneider, dark red. And Panzer, a deep, forest green.

The man walked back into his hotel room, and packed his things. He went to the counter, and waited for a clerk to come. The clerk on duty was doing something on the computer, and took about a minute to notice the man. He immediately hurried over.

"I'm sorry, sir. I got a bit caught up in the database. Are you checking in or out?" The clerk asked.

"It's alright. And I'm checking out. Here's the key card." The man handed the card to the clerk, who scanned it in.

"Thank you, Mr. Cordata." The clerk said, reading the name off the screen. "Please visit us again."

Varse Cordata simply nodded, and walked away, dragging his suitcase along. As soon as he got to his Liger, it bent down and the cockpit opened.

"Thanks liger." He said, picking up his suitcase and jumping in. He strapped in, and before he even reached for the controls, the Zoid began to move. If anyone had actually seen it, they would no doubt be questioning if the Zoid was functioning properly, but Varse was used to it. He had found out about the strange system in his liger, and called it the organoid system, after the creatures known as organoids over a century ago. It took him a while to understand what his Zoid was saying, but he had learned to communicate with it, and they actually held conversations together.

Presently, he was leaning back in the pilot chair as his Zoid walked itself to the hover cargo. He was jerked out of his relaxed daze by his comm. system beeping. He quickly assumed the position of actual piloting, and activated the link. On the screen, a black haired, tan skinned man in a brown, yellow fur trim jacket appeared.

"Hey. Warrior. What'd you say if I asked if you wanted to battle?" the man said.

Varse raised an eyebrow, "I would ask why a person that's the leader of a team is challenging someone that's alone."

"Because, I, Kirkland, have decided that the Zaber team needs to increase their individual skills." The man said.

"Ah. So you're improving your personal skills, so that you can work better as a team. Makes sense. This'll be my first official battle, but I accept." Varse said, smiling.

"Great. I'll send you the coordinates of the battle." Kirkland said, and the transmission was cut off.

"That was fast. I only put in my registration yesterday." Varse said, and then remembered his Warrior data. He grabbed the slip of paper, and opened the slot for the information card. He input his Warrior code, and the screen in front of him flashed with the message saying he was now officially a participant.

Liger Zero-1 roared as it stepped into the hover cargo, and Varse chuckled, "No, we're not going to lose. I don't care if they ARE a fairly experienced team; we still know what we're doing. Just don't get scared." Liger growled. "I was just messin' with you, jeez." The cockpit opened, and Varse jumped out. "Well, I'm gonna have to drive this thing to our destination. Don't want to wear you out before our debut." Liger gave a strange sounding chuckle, and Varse left the hanger smiling.

It took an entire day for Varse and his Liger to reach the destination, but they had taken their time, as the battle had been set for 21 hours after the initial call, which had been at 1 pm the previous day. It was now 8 o'clock, two hours before the showdown, and Varse wanted to be prepared. He was checking his Liger over thoroughly, and was planning on using the Schneider armor set. Liger had already agreed to this, and was psyched to go.

The two hours passed in apprehension. Varse was sitting in the cockpit of his Liger when he saw a Zaber Fang walking. Without warning, the judge capsule impacted, and the Zaber Fang looked his way. It was Kirkland. The capsule rose, and opened, revealing the judge.

"The area within a 30 mile radius is a designated Zoid battlefield. This zone is now restricted. Only competitors and personnel have authorized entry. Danger! All others must leave the area at once. Area scanned. Battlefield set up. Varse Cordata vs. Kirkland. Battle mode 0992. Ready? Fight!!" The judge said all this as the two Zoids stared each other down.

Varse established a link with Kirkland and said, "Let's do this."

"Yeah, let's go." Kirkland responded, and started to charge. Varse smiled and began a charge as well, setting his standard blades to the active position. The Zaber Fang fired several shots that were easily avoided by the Liger as the two approached each other. As they passed each other, the Liger moved in, making the blade slash along the Zaber Fang's side. The Zaber Fang fell to the ground, its command system frozen.

Liger turned to look at its fallen opponent, and roared, as the judge announced, "The battle is over. The battle is over! The winner is: Varse Cordata."

"That was way too fast." Varse said, shaking his head. "I would've expected more from an experienced warrior."

"Lucky win." Kirkland said, rather annoyed.

"Didn't seem so lucky to me. In fact, looked more like you just sucked." Varse laughed, as he and his liger left. Liger growled again as it stepped back into the Hover Cargo. "I agree. That was too easy." Varse jumped out of the cockpit. "Don't fret over it though. Makes for a good start. Won't take too long before we start moving up. Plus, you didn't even take any damage." He patted Ligers claw, and Liger growled. "Yeah, yeah, I'll be careful. We don't really have the finances for repairs anyway. Maybe we should find a team?"

Liger roared, nodding its head. "Yeah, but we don't even know where your brother is. There're so many warriors registered, it'd take forever to find out where he is." Liger roared again. "Whatever. Well, let's just get you back to your standard armor again. I'll see if I can find a challenger later. I need a bit of a break." Liger chuckled. "Oh shut up. You're not the one who has to eat." Varse left the hanger before Liger could respond.

Varse went to the kitchen. "I wonder who the Liger Zero could have chosen." He said to himself while making a sandwich. "Well, I can only wait and find out."

_That's the end of the chapter. Kind of short, but it's just and introduction, so no complaining. The real action will come later. Oh, and I'll get to Varse's background after he meets Bit._


End file.
